


没有明天

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	没有明天

没有明天

BGM: 再见!我的爱人 – 邓丽君

 

油枪管从后车厢外的油箱口拔出来，而后被挂回自助加油站的机器上，我感到这画面有很亲切的熟悉感，但器械摩擦的尖利声音很恼人地刮擦我的心绪，又或许使我混乱的不是这该死的令人手脚酸麻的声音，是蓝牙耳机里播放着的一首中文歌，很老的一首歌，音质不同于现当代无病呻吟的伤感情歌，这是金道英的曲库。我愤懑地切去这首歌，开始听皇后乐队的摇滚。

问题不是这首歌本身，这歌曲的演唱者嗓音甜蜜如水果糖浆，第一句是英文，后边便全在唱我听不懂的中文，但这都不是火药。错误来源于我近乎为零的肚量，这首歌我似乎听到爸爸在家里的黑胶唱片机里放过几遍，他那时也许正半个身子蜷缩在沙发上，一边晃着杯子中的龙舌兰，一边流着眼泪听这首歌，或许这是他置入在金道英的曲库中的，用来控制他的夜莺，听夜莺用蹩脚中文唱这首也能让他这种油腻中年男人流下热泪的歌曲。什么，你问我怎么会知道？拜托，在那之前我在我的房间里刚把真实的金东营操到高潮，他半死不活趴在床上，喘息间叫我的名字：闰伍……闰伍……床单被他攥得好紧，皱成一团漩涡，一片黑洞，吸卷我的一切。

他像被我玩坏了的木偶，被丢弃的样子也值得玩味，高潮后的模样让人以为惨兮兮，似乎是只被狼咬伤了的野兔。我从他的身体里退出，戏谑着瞧他脸上的潮红，半眯起来的眼睛，飞扬起来的酡红眼角，干涸一半的泪痕。爸爸在楼下的沙发上，喝悲酒听伤歌，他的夜莺却在床上用他钟爱的嗓子给他的儿子叫床。金道英背叛了他的金主，脱下光鲜亮丽的外壳，还是那个金东营，与我分享背德的快感。他的声线若是只唱歌就太浪费了，浪叫起来可又性感又清纯，可他不敢浪声大叫，他拼命压抑自己的冲动，崩溃的样子只会让我干他干得更狠。

大多人都评价我是“叛逆”的，说我在母亲死后十年来才堪堪拥有迟迟到来的青春期。但实际情况只有我自己明白：只有金东营是我的青春期，和他有关的一切，我都要和普世价值对着干，这才是叛逆。

但多可惜，金东营爱我，却畏惧爸爸，他不怕死，不怕被厌弃，他只是怕没有歌可唱，所以他慎笃地把握好泪水的谦卑，把浪叫掰扯撕碎，填在每一条齿缝中，被我舔咬。或者干脆全部藏在嘴唇后面，要我用舌头勾引出来，一点一点，情色藏在唾液里，一同藕丝一样被拉长，他的呻吟也这样被拉扯，尖细，像是被强迫了的。

我倒没那样好心，体会他作为一个歌手——还是被我父亲包养了的小白脸歌手——的苦楚，反正那女人的声音充斥着整座房子，淹没他的呻吟完全足够。只是何其不幸，我连言语上都在欺侮他：哥哥，姐姐，亲爱的，老婆，小妈……我这样叫他，连尾音都是冷诮的，刺激他的听觉。

他听到那句小妈似乎很痛苦，亦或许是我在“小妈小妈”这样叫他的时候，在他身体里进出的力量和速度都赌气似的加倍，于是他柔软而炽热的肠道比以往都要更紧致地纠缠住我的性器，他皱住眉头，大概是在用近乎空白的大脑构想我性器上的筋脉，我没给他继续思考的机会，很快地射在他里面。

爸爸唱片机里那甜腻的中国女人的声音轻盈又浓稠地回荡在这快活无比的三口之家里，多巧妙，多新鲜：爱着儿子的、和儿子做爱的是他的“小妈”，他爸爸的夜莺。如果这种畸形的关系能够长久存活于世，就不会有我在加油站突发的暧昧联想，我和爸爸的亲密是虚构的，给他的同僚演的，真相向来不为人知。

我有些记不清楚那件事情的原因了，唯一记得的事情：就在那天，爸爸提着酒瓶进来，可能是为了对我胡言乱语讲些妈妈的事情。他多可笑啊，母亲死后没有续弦，就把自己当做专情无比的男人，可有什么用，不过是一个会挑情人的赌徒，男男女女的年轻躯体在他身下承欢，他在为他们的身体注入资本，自己仍片叶不沾身。只有金道英不是叶子，他是菟丝草，是苍耳，好巧不巧寄生在了我的爱里，让我不得安宁，让爸爸不得安宁。事情就是这样莫名其妙发生的。

那时我穿了睡衣，坐在床边削一只苹果，这苹果表面打了太多的蜡，只是划一道，连指甲缝里都是化学物质，我削得缓慢，像是在割去苹果的肌肤，于是被剥落外果皮的内果皮开始迅速氧化，由泛着太阳颜色的娇嫩模样开始快速老化，成为泛着褐色的、变质一样的丑陋果肉——这比我印象中被打死的母亲老去得还要快，还要残忍，还要悄无声息。

爸爸就是这时候进来的，门把手转动的一刻，我发誓我从没想过这和我有血缘关系的中年男人还希望靠着与我谈心来维持平稳的父子关系。或许他看到他的夜莺，他的金道英——我的金东营的时候，也自然而然地忘记了这个人曾给予他怎样的青春年华和恣肆快感。金东营还是以我退出他身体那时的姿势趴在床单上，光裸的腿间还停留着我的精液，这场面是会让人兴奋到勃起的，我想。但是爸爸却只有愤怒。

他开始不体面了，我知道的，然后眼睁睁地看着他拎着笨重的瓶子朝我走过来，而下一秒我的背部有近乎断裂的错觉。酒瓶子与肉体碰撞是不同于以卵击石的，人的肉体是柔软的，或许有一点点弹性势能，但我也应该感谢这类贵重的洋酒，他们酒瓶的设计都那样精明，不容易碎掉，不同于街边那便宜的玻璃瓶劣质烧酒，不至于使我皮开肉绽血肉模糊，但痛感也从脊椎那处訇然炸裂，袭击了我的神经：这令我埋怨自己为什么没有早早地高位截瘫。

身体上的痛我全乎能忍受，我的恨意根源远没有那样肤浅。他的可恨之处在于，他和金东营一样知道我的弱点——这两个人都是我的弱点。金东营袭击我的时候说“你爸爸要知道的”，很冷静自持，却让我失去理智。爸爸就没有金东营那样的耐性，他是行动派，他时常想，世界上那么多人和那么多声音，为什么人总有那么多话要说。

谁不在挣扎呢，郑闰伍，金东营，都在挣扎，在光滑如死去的水面下有无数暗涌的惊涛，我们的言笑晏晏在水面上，平静得如同吃了退烧药的睡眠、熄了火的砂锅粥、断了电的游戏机，精神和肉体都在水面下，被纷纷纭纭的痛苦刺杀。

他在我的面前向我宣告他至高无上的一家之主地位，他超现实的完美性、崇高性，在用身体来警告我，离他的玩物远一些，我至始至终都是他的儿子，一个附属品。我像是在观看一出闹剧，疼痛使我的视野十分模糊，像是蒙上了一层雾气，又像是我近视的度数更深了一些，直到我的脸上划过什么温热的咸涩液体，我才意识到，和母亲同时死去的泪腺又复活了，它这次的生命力更加旺盛，更加恣肆，我眼前尽是惨色。

爸爸喜欢美，我知道，是那种下流的喜欢。你知道那些砸了中国圆明园的士兵吗？因为带不走就毁掉。他就是这样的，用同样的方式对待金东营。我眼看着一个精致的珐琅瓷瓶落入凡尘，坠入污泥。可就算这样，金东营在我这里还是无条件干净高傲的，干净得耀眼，像尊神祇。

金东营纤细的脖子被干瘦的手扼住，他偏过头咬着牙大口喘息，过度换气，他不断吸气的音量压迫了床单摩挲的声音。他薄薄的胸腔起伏得比以往都要厉害，那是一种极其绝望的求生欲：宛如自己再也无法感染人生的快乐，生而为人该负的责任，光彩耀眼的舞台，他与世界的交集快要被这一双手掐断。他同时被迫性交，像没有生命力并不被怜惜的玩具，如烂泥，湮没在仅存的几丝氧气里，他不断清醒，又不断死去，他的眼泪落下来，快要昏迷。

后来发生了什么？后来时间变得缓慢而充裕，我倏而失去一些记忆。我需要想一想。

人不断成长，就是为了超越环境的限制。

石英挂钟指针走动的声音在我耳道里突然增益，甚至盖过了我的心跳。

房间里只剩下我和金东营，他折起双腿侧卧在床上，盯着房门旁边挂着的一幅画，像是阿德里阿娜的阿特拉斯。那副样子像是在倾听扛着天穹的伟大，又仿佛是在缄默百口，哑然诉说。只是他还在流泪，浅尝辄止地流，他好像要趁着这一天把一辈子的眼泪流干净，他十年前的我一样，狠心地杀掉自己的泪腺，真是冷血残忍的美人。

我手中黏稠的液体快要干涸，在我手上结成一层鲜红的膜，看着金东营，也看着外面的天色渐渐暗下去。黑暗里我俯身低头把脸埋入手掌中，深深地抽了一下鼻子，血腥的味道充斥我的鼻腔。我两只孤独而灼热的耳朵听着金东营的抽泣声渐渐平稳，他的精神像是快要睡着了，但肉体却还醒着，即使整间屋子全部黑暗下去，我也能看到他的眼睛。

我把他杀了。

你别流眼泪了。

我说。

在苹果完全氧化的时候，我不但不感到疼痛，连恐惧也随着疼痛一齐消失，我唯一拥有的只有被这畸形的父爱压迫多年的疲乏，还有因为这可恶的交媾场面而引发的愤怒。我好奇如果我用锋利的刀具划开他的胸腔看看，会看到什么场面？这颗心脏到底腐烂至什么程度，他的心脏里会写着多少个情人的名字？多年来，我一直好奇，一直困惑，可是就在血液喷涌出来的那一刻，这些困惑不再有任何意义，仇恨和死亡带来的快感让人不能再有理智去思考那些东西了。

苹果是从内里开始坏掉的，表面是看不出来的。原来我才是这只苹果，我和爸爸一样，骨子里头坏透了，可是金东营是怎样的坏呢？我害怕他一点都不坏，他还是那样在这醉生梦死的圈子中站着，害怕他还是像漂亮的瓷器一样干净又美丽，那样会使我有沉重的罪孽感，是我拉着他坠入深渊。

“人生就是荒诞的展开，而现实总是滑稽却又残酷。”尤内斯库这样说，他若是在场，一定会用完全局外人的表情看方才上演的家庭荒谬剧场。最终都是剧终人散，每个人都要从荒谬回到重复性的机械常规思维。

我走近金东营，拥抱他，确信他是坏的堕落的和我一样腐朽的。他好纤薄，就像一张纸，薄薄的一张，在我的怀里颤抖。他的声线像是无线电里传出来的，那些担心害怕一定接踵而来，像多米诺骨牌一个接一个，使得他恐惧，所以他的话语断断续续的：我们跑吧。我们现在是逃犯了。

不是的，哥，你没有错，只有我是。

我会……包庇你的。我会永远包庇你……闰伍啊，闰伍。

金东营把额头抵在我的肩膀上，说：闰伍，我爱你，郑闰伍，闰伍啊，我一辈子都爱你。

太天真了金东营，怎么会有人说出“一辈子都”这样的话，我就不会，我只会说从我爱上你开始的每一分每一秒我都爱你，我都没有一辈子的承诺给你，大多是不痛不痒的承认着这种波形走势的爱。可是我好感动，他的话使紧绷的气氛忽然温情起来，过分祥和宁静了，让我无法从这漫长的白日梦中戛然回神。

我去亲吻他，从他的指尖开始，我身上的血迹还没有洗去，我们像是在地狱中燃烧起纷纷的情欲，不知道要几辈子才能完全洗清这些可怕的罪孽，两个精神病。

我觉得精神病这个托辞真的很妥帖，掩盖了我此时此刻近似于野兽的欲望本能，这种欲望在任何人的身体里都会被金钱权势打造得很光线靓丽，让人难以抗拒地被吸引，无穷无尽地耽溺。我半跪在镜子与床尾之间狭长的缝隙中为金东营口交，以往都是他对我这样，像是对我的臣服和示好，但我那时觉得没必要了，于是我们角色调转，我为他做这个，没什么经验，我自己感受不到爽快，确实是很悲凉的享受，像是雾蒙蒙的经历。

他射在我嘴巴里，我把他的精液渡给他，咸涩的舌吻，我们在交换不可能在我们身体里孕育的生命。后来我压着他在落地镜前做，巴洛克风格做边框的镜子困住了正在做爱的我们。吻像流星一样掷在他的身体上，从耳垂到眼睑到鼻尖到嘴唇到喉结。他眯着眼睛看镜子里我们苟和的旖旎样子，我们干得激烈，像是天一亮就有末日来临，偶尔他被我撞击在镜子上蹭花上一秒呼上去的白雾，感觉下一秒就要死去。

这世界看起来缓慢悠长，一切都充满期待，但同时一切都摇摆不定如临大敌，这也类同于猛兽，只有关在笼子里是安全的可供观赏。我们现在已经把锁撬开了，只能尽快流亡，赴汤蹈火，奋不顾身地流亡。

我们正是在那一晚决定出逃的。

 

我把车子停在加油站旁，双闪亮着，南美洲下午太阳暴晒，人快要融化，但天气预报说待会儿可能会下雨，我不太清楚，总之，后备箱中够我们花上几年的现金旁，就放了一把雨伞。没过多久，金东营拎着一打冰可乐和一打冰啤酒放进后座，他本人又钻到副驾来。唱那首中文歌。

这歌是什么意思？

就是在跟爱人告别，你不懂歌词吗？

我可从来没听过这一首。

它在我的list里头呢！金东营突然很夸张地说，你都没有听吗？

没有。我开始转动钥匙点燃发动机，挂上挡，准备踩油门飞驰出去。

那我唱给你听，再翻译给你。

……

袖口的血迹早已不够新鲜，就连最开始的红色都已经褪去，有一点褐色，在香水的掩盖下像是不小心沾上的甜腻糖浆。他抽出纸巾擦干净手上的水渍，摇下窗户，扔到了公路护栏下的田地里。接着拉开车里的抽屉扯开了一枚回形针，而后把手机里的电话卡挑出来，换了一张新的。他两只胳膊架起来换电话卡的时候左手边黑色的枪管十分碍事，金东营把它随手扔在了自己的座椅旁边。

那些警察似乎已经到智利了，但后备箱里的现金能够支持我们现在即可出发从门多萨到布宜诺斯艾利斯，然后我们可以飞到古巴躲一阵子，再去美国……

哥。

我打断他。

你简直像是个惯犯。而后我递给他一支烟，笑眯眯地看他，故意挤出我的酒窝。

金东营堂皇了一阵子，看着我的眼睛，突然笑起来，他笑的时候是低着头的，薄薄的唇线柔软剔透地绵延开来，眼神也是温柔的，嗓音里有种与生俱来的倦意，像画一样，非要人迷恋上他不可。我想起第一次在学校里遇见他的样子，他在开学典礼上做演讲，欢迎新生的到来。他的目光对上我的，也是这样堂皇了一阵子，接着绽放出这样的笑。我也笑了，开学典礼的气氛一下子不那样森然，即使是纯情如我们，微微泛红的脸颊也让人联想到性爱后的高潮。

对于我来讲，审视并触碰回忆并非赞美之诗，而是一种荒凉的残忍。

哥和我，是共犯啊。我说。

他接过我的烟，捡出一根红头火柴，橙红色火焰雀跃出来，烟燃烧起来，他嘬着烟头，发出了接吻的声音。他的手伸过来捏我的耳垂，而后我抓住他半蜷缩着的手，吻在他手心的杂乱掌纹上，有些干裂破皮的嘴唇触碰到了浅薄的一小块茧子，他突然没了意识，不自觉地伸出舌头轻缓地舐舔。

我感到什么东西在我的体内燃烧，于是开着车更加快速地疾驰在公路上。

车子停摆在废弃的桥洞下，我拉下遮光板，然后搂过他的肩膀，把他拽到后座。他把吸了半截的烟丢弃在窗外，与我接吻，伸手去捞掉落在座椅底下几乎快要见底的人造爱液，是鳄梨味道的，金东营曾经用过这样的唇膏，在他毕业那天，我将他按在实验楼天台的空调外机上亲吻，舔舐掉他嘴唇上所有的唇膏。

金东营熟练地解开我的皮带，褪去我下半身的衣物，牙齿拉开内裤边缘，嘴唇包裹着粗硬的勃起耐心舔舐。他就这样缄默地含住我淋着一点润滑剂的阴茎，熟练地舔弄。倒是胆大，不怕人工化学试剂有什么微弱的毒性，很享受这种鳄梨的味道似的。我的手指陷在他柔软的头发之间，似乎他在为我口交的时候时常感到困难，我按着他的脑袋靠近我的腿间，感受我的性器在他的口腔里变得更炽热，而后顶端强势地推进，几乎要占领他的食道。我不是不害怕他不适，只是这感觉太爽快，何况还能看到金东营那张乖巧的兔子脸楚楚可怜地卖力向我讨好。

但这回我确实心疼了一些，车子的空调风口对着他的后脑勺吹，实在是太辛苦。我扶着他的肩膀让阴茎退出他的口腔，二者之间架起一道晶莹粘稠的液体线条，这线条越纤长，他的嘴唇就多么红润，大抵是含得辛苦，充血严重，倒是一种另类的性感。他跨在我身上跪着，两条腿曲折着在我腰侧夹着，他因为情欲上身而整个人都变得柔软，令女人都要羡慕的腰身现在抵在我的身体上，引诱轨迹像一条游走在潮湿草地里的蛇，窸窸窣窣淅淅索索，难究其源。他在我耳朵边轻轻地喘息，可我鼓膜轰鸣，心思不安静了。

其实他并不应该与我有这样的关系，一开始就不应该。我想，我在霸占爸爸的物品。可现在爸爸已经死了，我们现在不过是相爱的逃犯一号和逃犯二号，亡命之徒还有什么道义可言。我将理性思考杀死，只留下对他占有的欲望。更何况——金东营本身就不该是养在金鸟笼里的夜莺，也不是堕入污泥的珐琅瓷瓶一样的物什。

多亏了还剩一点的润滑剂和金东营的唾液，我才能将手指探入他的股缝中间抽插按揉用以扩张，他像是故意捉弄我，褶皱挤压我的手指，意外地，这身体被我过分熟稔地玩弄过，很容易让他足够滑腻松软，更何况，抵住敏感点会让他拥有窒息般的快感。融化开了的润滑泥泞着附着在他几根指上伴随它们抵在软肉中间来来回回穿行，他将脸颊埋在我颈窝里哆哆嗦嗦地求饶。我的手指抽出的一瞬间，金东营抵达了顶点，他胸口起伏如被风吹而起皱的迢迢春水，一滩雪一样融化掉了，趴在我肩颈上大抵是阖着眼皮，潮红着激动着回味被指奸高潮的迷人快感。

我没给他什么闲适的休息的机会，情欲上头的时候我也没必要伪装成善意满溢的圣人。掰着他的臀瓣向我的性器按下去，一瞬间吞吃掉。这种姿势使他被贯穿得太深，以至于他跨跪的双腿都突然没了气力。我在他的身体里抽插，媾和的动态姿势也令我想起某类凶猛的野兽，欲望在爱中总是是毋需被藏匿的，我这样想着。金东营的声音还是那样勾人，却比以往多了更多的放肆和自由，他像是被压抑太久，如今刑满释放的囚犯，在狭窄的车厢中剧烈呻吟，几乎称得上浪荡，不像一贯冷静自持的金东营，更不像金道英。

他简直像女人一样湿透，臀缝之间大抵都是泥泞泛滥的汁液，激烈的抽插使烂红熟透的穴口与莹润的臀肉这样的成人片画面在我眼前呈现。

深点，快点，干我，求你。

金东营的恳求急促焦虑，充满了情欲和讨好，好像我都没能力喂饱他似的，我于是将他翻过来按在座椅上，掰开他的双腿，更用力更凶狠地操他，近乎暴虐，在掠夺他的身体，要他明白我是怎样让他的后穴仔细感知我的力量的。我反剪他的手在座椅靠背，动作却没有止息，聆听泛着水渍的性交声音，恰好观赏被淋漓地磨得烂熟出水的金东营，我的视线越过他的后颈向下滑落，心满意足地用眼神舔舐他光裸的后背，他或许不知道我在杀气腾腾地观测他，但他必定知道自己的声音在像车外的雨势一样渐渐拨高，然后开始战栗、抽泣，最后求饶：呃啊……慢点啊闰……闰伍啊你插太快了……

他仰着头闭着眼睛，想随便抓着什么却抓不到，只能胡乱地抓着充满我们两个人喟叹的空气。从啃啮他的脖颈开始，便一直觊觎他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇依然充血，像罂粟，我忍不住去吸食。金东营快要溃堤了，我这样想着，而后冰凉的液体落在我们两个的小腹上，他被从后面插射了，后穴迅速收紧，我也在一瞬间失控，抵达了高潮。在我松开他双手的那一刻，他双目微闭着喘息呻吟。我退出他来，引诱着他和我接吻。

这时我想起，原来油枪与油箱口的相接也带有性暗示，熟悉感来自一方的性器抽离另一方的后穴。我的眼前是金东营极致痛苦与极致快乐杂糅的皱眉，我吻他眉心的沟壑，吻得温柔而卖力，直至那些沟壑被我的爱意填平，他发出满足的、窒息般的喟叹，流了一整张脸的眼泪被我吻去，他的眼泪太涩，像哥伦比亚咖啡中提取出来的一部分，我只是尝了一口都要训斥我自己是禽兽，而后我甘愿陪他哭泣。

金东营敲了敲我，要来纸巾清理精液，却先在我的身体上擦拭。我低下头去舔舐他腰上的黏稠，他很明显地颤抖着，手指扣在我脑袋上。

他的小腹光滑平整，没有腹肌却也没有赘肉，却十分柔软，像是妊娠不久的年轻妈妈，吻起来像在吻一张价值连城的天鹅绒。他小小的穴口在被遮光膜过滤的自然光照射，曲折的肉褶再明显不过，那样招摇地摆在后座真皮座椅里摆放在我视野中的时候，我不会压抑自己的欲望，再次将阴茎送进这里，摩擦他的肠壁，对他说“哥哥你好紧”、“宝贝儿你吸得我很舒服，舒服极了”，直到一次又一次，他的后穴被无数的秘密和禁断填充至满溢，隐秘而伟大。

 

雨仍然在下，我们赤裸着身体，在百分百真实的黑暗中做亡命天涯的伴侣。我躺在金东营的大腿上，呼吸就弥漫在他的小腹上，像在漆黑的河流里捡到最艳丽的鲜花。黑暗又静谧的时间久了，我会以为金东营本身也是我想象的产物，下一秒他就拖着我的记忆，载着这段迷幻的爱飞驰而过了。只有他缓缓地在唱那首中文歌，让我感知到他还在我身旁。

「Goodbye My Love

我的爱人 再见

Goodbye My Love

从此和你分离

我会永远永远爱你在心底

希望你不要把我忘记」

……

我不想逃了，哥。我突然说。

金东营良久不曾回答，听着警笛嘈杂的尖叫。我在金东营怀里听到他喃喃：完了，我们完了。我说：不会的。因为我决定伸手够来擦得光亮的枪，抵在自己的脑门上。

所有的事情都已经尘埃落定，不可挽回了，错过的年少，堕落的钱色交易，近乎乱伦的性爱，残忍的杀戮，绝望的逃亡，无法化解的命运劣势。从一开始我就没想过要逃，只是金东营说我们逃跑吧，我便肝脑涂地。都是命运的玩物，生或死在本质上都有什么差别呢？也许再过个十年，他会厘清，又或许十年不够，二十年，三十年，到死去，在地狱里与我重逢，我再为他讲评这命运的零和游戏，让仇恨消解。

我的天色愈发暗沉，极其微弱的星光在我的头顶垂死挣扎，漫天都是宇宙大爆炸后的碎片。那是金东营的眼泪吗？我不是跟他说过，不要再流眼泪了吗？我想最后抚摸一下他的嘴唇，亲吻他眼波中深不见底的黑夜。可我实在是又痛又累，懒怠发力，只能用金东营今后一生都无法理解的，弥漫着如释重负的语调，对他说：

我们下一次都不要再长大了，哥哥。

 

FIN.


End file.
